


Zachary Adams Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [8]
Category: The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks about Professor Zachary Adams.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/ reader, Professor Zachary Adams/ you
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me wonder... does Mr. Adams have someone at home to comfort him? You know, give him a hug, cook his favorite food and then give him a massage to relax.

It’s me. He won me over with science puns……… Anyways! Tiny scene, that evening:

He walked in the house, his sweater already off and draped over his arm, smiling at the sight of you waiting in the entryway, “My dear!”

You smiled and gave him a hug, rubbing his back, “How was the shoot today?”

He groaned as he enveloped you with his arms, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

You pulled back and gave him a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry, honey. I’ll go pour you a drink, and I just put dinner in the oven. Chicken parm.”

You gave him a quick kiss and went to the bar, pouring him a glass of scotch.

He accepted the glass when you came over to the couch, “Thank you, love.”

You moved him so you could massage his shoulders, “You’re welcome Zachary. Now. Tell me what happened today.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190512278647/it-makes-me-wonder-does-mr-adams-have-someone)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know how Professor Adams and reader actually met... was she his student? Before he abandoned his very important university career and started working in the morning show for kids (he naively thought it would be less stressful occupation).

Reader and Zachary met at his old job at the university, but it was at his students’ project exhibition. Reader just saw a flyer about it online and decided to check it out. Being a bit awkward, they just stayed towards the outskirts as the students explained their research, and Zachary noticed and decided to explain it more and break it down. He was definitely punny then, but reader left after he explained everything, but kept an eye the next semester and went back, which is when reader asked if they could get coffee sometime to just talk more about science. Numbers were exchanged and the rest is history.

And yes, he eventually left university because he was tired of adults and making up lessons on his own. A friend sent him a link about a new science show that needed a host and he auditioned and got the part.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190512835002/i-would-like-to-know-how-professor-adams-and)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm struggling with English but I feel I have to tell you about it. I hope you don't mind: I think Professor Adams generally is a calm soul, he doesn't often raise his voice like in the video. A little introvert with sharp humor under the facade of peace, but he is certainly one of those great enthusiasts who like to share their interests with others. He loves to talk about science!  
> On the other hand, Zachary would never admit it, but during that year when they didn’t see each other he sometimes liked to think about her delighted, intelligent and attentive look at him. He could get used to this look in his life.  
> Sorry, my English is terrible, I know. But I have all these thoughts and I wanted to share them with you, you know? You don’t have to put it on your blog, I don’t even know if what I wrote is understandable to you. 😂 Being a non-English tumblr user sucks sometimes. Keep doing what you’re doing and be great as usual.

Professor Adams is a cool, calm, collected soul, although sometimes a bit awkward and shy. All his students enjoyed his classes, and always had a good laugh at his puns, even those in his general science classes for non-science majors. He became a professor in order to be able to share his passion to people who chose to be there. And that is why he jumped at the opportunity to audition for The Science Room. Zachary has no problem rambling for hours about science, and he is constantly watching science videos on YouTube and reading new studies.

As for when he met you at the exhibition, he was delighted in your interest and enthusiasm to learn. And that you came from outside of the university. He would often think about how you asked so many questions and how eager you were to listen and absorb his answers. He hoped you would come back this next semester, and he even had prepared a business card with his cellphone number written on the back just to give to you. And his students definitely noticed that was very smiley and happy when talking with that one lady, and assumed she was his girlfriend.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190522150292/ok-im-struggling-with-english-but-i-feel-i-have)


	4. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again! I am so, so sorry this is such a terrible question but do you think Professor Adams usually comes first? I mean...he was so surprised by the idea! I am sure when he is intimately with his SO he will always make sure that she enjoys it first (at least once or twice). Just look at him! He is so meticulous and diligent in everything he does. This man definitely likes to do his research before too. Plus the experience is on his side. :)

There are two reasons he is taken aback by Lonnie’s statement. One is that he is trying his damndest to get through the taping, he had gotten back in the ~zone~ and he is working with kids, so anything sexual was locked away in the back of his mind.

The other is that he definitely doesn’t come first. Never. And his work ethic of being attentive and diligent follows to the bedroom, for sure. Definitely sometimes reads blogs written by women about different things they like, and then talks with you about what you like. He cares so much about your pleasure, and will try almost anything you want.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190530670387/hey-its-me-again-i-am-so-so-sorry-this-is-such)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh he's such a gentleman, he won me by reading women's blogs! I think he has not dated anyone for a long time before reader (maybe he is a widower, or just buried in his beloved books). Anyway, at first he is a little worried about his dating skills... it was a bit of time after all. I'm sure before their first date, he desperately searched the internet for those awful articles like "10 dating rules in the millennial era" or something.

He is a gentleman😊. A very good man.

He has been in and out of relationships since a teenager. A couple of serious relationships that lasted a couple of years, but no marriages. He never really thought of marriage with them, though. But when he first met you it had been four years since his last date and eight since the last time he went on more than one with the same person. After meeting for coffee with you, where the two of you talked mostly about science, he decided to actually ask you on a date. And then he began to worry. And search the internet. And ask some of his close students. All to find out what was a proper first date. After all that he threw all of it out and took you to the science museum and a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant. And then he searched for stuff about proper etiquette.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190531098522/oh-hes-such-a-gentleman-he-won-me-by-reading)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay spontaneous, wild date at the science museum! This guy knows how to impress a girl for sure. Maybe they also went on a date to the planetarium? He would tell about the star constellations all the time until she would interrupt him by stealing a kiss and putting his big, warm hand above her knee. Then... it would be a lot less talk.

He does! And yes, trips to the observatory and planetarium happen, but that is more ~romantic~ so he waits to take you until he knows you’re sticking around. His hobby is astronomy, so he definitely sit with you in his backyard in the suburbs or the balcony off his room to star gaze with you.

And that interruption technique is one employed often at home. A nice kiss and a nudge in the right direction. He can never deny you what you want. Would never think of it.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190531487402/yay-spontaneous-wild-date-at-the-science-museum)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Prof Adams lives? Also you’ve probably said but where did you think William lives also?

Lives as in city or just type of home?? For basically all my writing for characters without an actual location on earth I write them in a sort of made up city that is also definitely LA/Orange county since that is what I know.

As for homes, Zachary lives in a 3 bedroom house in the suburbs (one room is his office the other is a guest room) and William lives in a 2 bedroom apartment in a smaller city off of the main big city.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190539553972/where-do-you-think-prof-adams-lives-also-youve)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again. Listen, producers are wondering why The Science Room has become such a big deal. After all, it's just an ordinary scientific show for children. The answer is that kids think Professor Zachary is cool and knows how to explain things in an interesting way. Moms just think he's damn HOT and they can't take their eyes off him. This explains the high viewership.

Hell yeah! Children shows always are better when there is a part that the adults find entertaining, and The Science Room just happens to have that inadvertently.

Zachary is a talented teacher, he can break down any complicated idea into easy to understand language. Most of the episodes have very minimal scripting, basically he films them almost like he would teach a lesson plan. And all the puns and the easy to visualize explanations keep the kids entertained and engaged, actively learning. He becomes that generation’s Bill Nye (but without the fun theme song).

Moms, babysitters, who ever are definitely looking up the lesson plans online so their kids have something to do while they stare at Professor Zachary Adams. They damn near die when summer rolls around and he does a lesson on water and buoyancy and goes to the pool and is in board shorts and a white tee shirt.

And the PBS producers are wondering how this science show with a weird ass guy hosting got so popular (obviously they are all straight guys).

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190548665307/its-me-again-listen-producers-are-wondering-why)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting how fame affects Professor Adams's life. Do people recognize him, ask for autographs? Maybe some random children ask him to explain gravity or leptons when he takie a bus or do grocery shopping? Is he internet sensation or rather he works in a small, niche TV station and has become a kind of local celebrity.

The Science Room is on PBS, so like it isn’t huge, but also it isn’t small. Att the same time it is very niche, only kids and their parents/caretakers know of the show, and only those that watch PBS. Teachers know about it and play the videos in class, because kids love him and sometimes teachers just need to sit and have a break. He gets recognized on occasion, but it is never too bad, never is hounded or anything. Kids do sometimes walk up and tell him that they want to be a scientist like him one day, and it warms his heart. And he is never approached at an inappropriate time, like at a nice sit down restaurant or the pharmacy.

When he gets a bit popular, he offers to visit elementary schools and do a presentation for them, again another break for the teachers, and is more than happy to take pictures with each class.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190548769392/its-interesting-how-fame-affects-professor)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Prof Adams would have doubts to start a serious relationship with a much younger reader?How would a generational difference affect their life together?Would he think that he is too old and that it is trivial for them to be together? Plus, how important for him is the reaction other people that he meets a girl in her twenties? On the other hand, maybe she would put new energy and optimism in his ordered life?For him, what are the pros and cons dating a much younger girl?

Alright, let’s break this down. Starters, I feel like Zachary went full grey early (it runs in his family, and he is happy it isn’t early balding), so he is like 50.

He is definitely hesitant to make the first move. And he doesn’t, you ask him to coffee, and then start asking him questions about himself instead of science like he expected. Then he decides to ask you on a proper date, where he takes you to the science museum and a nice dinner.

Being a college professor at the time of meeting you, he knows what is significant to people from ages 18-30, so he doesn’t feel too out of the loop talking with you. He even knows some more slang than you do (and isn’t afraid to use it).

There would be times he would doubt himself, being like “you’re too old for her, you should just break up with her so she can find a guy her age”. Important milestones in their young relationship (first kiss, first “I love you”, first time being intimate) fills him with both happiness and self doubt. After a long week he sometimes would look at you and ask you if you were sure you wanted _him_ and you always would reassure him.

He doesn’t care what others think, besides your closest friends, he just hopes they like him. You are an adult, mid to late 20s, and knows what she is getting into, so he doesn’t care about judgmental people. Let them think he is your sugar daddy.

He likes the change you bring to his life. You have the classic brand of pessimistic optimism he sees in his classroom. And you also just want to learn about and try anything and everything, and so you get him out of his comfort zone and his daily routine. He tries new restaurants and bars and entertainment with you.

His pros: you teach him new things about life; you seem to never be put of energy; you’re his shining star

His cons: having to hear about and witness you being harassed (he obviously steps in)

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190566116772/do-you-think-prof-adams-would-have-doubts-to-start)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such beautiful and extensive answer. It looks like a lot of angst with a happy ending for me. I also like the part with sugar daddy. It gives a slightly comical element to whole story. Just imagine all the potential awkwardness. Yikes!

There is a lot of angst, mainly in Zachary's mind. He had given up on love and had accepted he would die alone (this man can be overdramatic). And then you! Much younger you! He loves you so much, but he can't stop the invasive thoughts. And after he comes clean about it to you, you are very helpful in convincing him otherwise whenever it happens. And you soon learn he has a tell when it happens. 

And he very much prefers sugar daddy to actual dad. After that mistake he makes sure to be very lovey on you with plenty of PDA.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190566417892/thank-you-for-such-beautiful-and-extensive-answer)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh..you think he gets a little uncertain or jealous when reader spends time with younger men? He's not a jealous type, that's for sure! But does he compare himself to them? Think that maybe he is not enough for her? If so, the reader should immediately show how much Zachary means to her! Best on her knees, praising him constantly how good he is to her. I'm sure Professor Adams would never forget something like that! Even now, after all these years, he blushes slightly at this particular memory.

He definitely isn’t the jealous type. He doesn’t mind you hanging around your guy friends, or talking with other guys. But he does get insecure when you take him to one of your friend’s birthday party and one of the guys there flirts with you and you don’t realise, you just think they are being nice and actually interested in your work. After he finishes up his conversation he goes over to you and tells you he got a headache. You give him a quick kiss and tell him to go to the car, you just need to say some quick good byes. He smiles as he walks to the car because of the guy’s stunned face. But as he waits in the passenger seat his mind starts turning. You get in a notice his tell and ask him what is bothering you. He tells you the guy was flirting and you apologize for not connecting the dots of his intrest and demeanor and promised to make it up to him once home. It is the one night he comes first, and he will always think back to it when having intrusive thoughts.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190566744402/ohyou-think-he-gets-a-little-uncertain-or)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did I get it right .... someone assumed that professor and reader are actually father and daughter ?? Omfg! What a level of awkwardness! I feel so embarrassed for both of them. Zachary would have to try very hard for me to recover from something like that. I guess after such a blunder they will start acting more like a couple in public.

Yes. It has happened a few times. The first was some random comment by a passerby to his teenage daughter, “see, that dad and daughter are spending the day together?” You both blushed hard, very embarrassed, and he just wrapped his arm around your back and rest his hand on your hip. Another time was out to dinner on father’s day weekend when the waitress wished them a happy father’s day when returning his card (the waitress was too busy to notice they were clearly a romantic couple on a date).

PDA while walking around definitely is common place for the two of you now, and thankfully it doesn’t happen too often

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190566987157/hey-did-i-get-it-right-someone-assumed-that)


	14. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart is so full of love for Professor Adams tonight and I'm wondering,, what do you think his and readers first time would be like? especially if reader has never had sex before, how would he treat her? thank you :)

Their first time together would be sweet and so gentle and loving. He takes care of his love so well. He covers her in kisses while continually praising her, giving her compliments on her body and how lovely she is inside and out. He would triple check everything he wanted to do, virgin or not. You’d be laid out on the bed and he’d be kneeling between your legs, kissing up one and he’d stop and ask for the third time if it is okay to eat you out, okay to finger you. After you confirm, so thankful for his concern over your comfort, he goes at it, making sure he makes you come. He would pull away from you with the biggest smile, “you make the most beautiful noises.” He doesn’t care if you’re embarrassed by that statement, he thinks the noises of your pleasure are perfect and amazing. He’d then take off his underwear (boxer briefs), and give you the opportunity to give him a blowjob or handjob if you wanted. Then he would ask you if you were ready for him, grab a condom, ask again, put it on and get in position, rubbing the head through your slit, resting at your entrance, and asks a final time, “do you want me to make love to you, dear?” After and enthusiastic yes, with a wide grin, he slowly pushed in, watching your reaction to make sure he didn’t hurt you. Then he would start of with slow thrusts, occasionally giving you kisses, then speed up as you requested. He would make you come at least one more time before letting himself come.

He would then clean up and make you go to the restroom to pee, he doesn’t want you getting a UTI. When you come back he has water for you and some fruits and chocolate for you to snack on.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190592793747/my-heart-is-so-full-of-love-for-professor-adams)


	15. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I don't know if you agree with my little idea, but I can't stop thinking about Professor Adams and how he is in bed. I imagine he is a caring lover who focuses on his partner. He is not bashful at all, but I think he is more the kind of guy who would make a sweet love to you than fuck you senselessly. And maybe the reader had this ex, who was not a great boyfriend. He was not an abuser but he was selfish and mainly took care of his needs.  
> (2)After such a bad experience, a new relationship with Zachary would be a great opportunity for her to learn intimacy with someone who cares for her pleasure. For Zachary, it is also time to discover news things, though Lord knows, he honestly believer nothing unexpected would happen to him in this particular sphere of life. (Ok, so i have to admit that I just want to see him stop being a respected professor for a moment if you know what I mean.  
> (3)I think it would be extremely sexy for him if he allowed himself to lose control from time to time.) Over time, he might want to try new things he had never considered before, like rougher sex, new positions or occasional blow job in the car. (However, the car is always parked in a safe and secluded place. I really don’t think he is into public sex.) Yeah, that’s it. I hope you find something that you like and inspire you. ️😊

Zachary definitely believes in one (1) way to have sex before meeting you, making sweet love where he just completely worships his sweetheart, making sure all her needs are met before letting himself take any pleasure. And of course you love him doing that, you can’t get enough, but you also want to ~experiment~ a bit. You get Zachary to expand his horizons a bit. First is going at it on the couch instead of in bed, he comes home to find you in a robe lounging on the couch giving him a naughty smile and holding up a condom. Then you teach him that chores get done quicker with breaks for oral, and that he can accept pleasure from you without having to immediately giving pleasure to you. Sometimes you just need to give a man a blowjob in the middle of doing dishes so you don’t loose steam and have a reward once you finish. Zachary obviously knows about lingerie, but doesn’t get the appeal until you surprise him one night after work (a lot of fun surprises happen after work, he needs the stress relief). Definitely new positions are tried, and he finds he loves you riding him (also thigh riding while sitting on the couch). And you get him to be a bit rough, like pinching your nipples and maybe some light hair pulling and biting. And definitely some car blowjobs when the car is safely parked. A common occurrence as he is learning to let loose is you holding his face and looking into his eyes saying, “just let your instincts take over. Don’t ask just say I’m gonna do this, and I’ll stop you if I dont want it.”

The last thing you try is getting him worked up over the phone as he drives home. You call him and talk about what you want him to do to you and when he gets home he does exactly that, hunger in his eyes.

Also, experimenting also means baths together, if that is something you like.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190595422257/1-i-dont-know-if-you-agree-with-my-little-idea)


	16. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly different. This is a Zachary Adams idea from anon Monika. It is long so I made a post about it instead. It is dirty. Very nsfw. And I build on it. More of Zachary and reader’s blooming relationship, while he is still a college professor.  
> The part in blockquote and italics is from Monika, my part is normal text.

> _I was thinking a bit about what you wrote before, that Professor Adams and Reader have sex not only in the bedroom. And yes, they definitely have a lot of sex in other parts of the house. Honestly, it’s a bit ridiculous because what they are doing is not even so kinky, except it is for Zachary. He is the man of his habits, so such a break in routine, for him, is the sexiest thing he can imagine. So where are they doing sex? Bathtub, couch? Sure. But where else? Of course, the professor’s home office. Reader has been thinking about it for some time, but damn he is always such a professional and he takes his work so seriously that she did not even want to mention her little fantasy. Besides, their relationship is still quite new and they are not at this level yet… maybe someday. So this day comes quite quickly. Reader had a sudden trip and she was away from town for several days. At this time, as for soon as they find a spare moment they exchange hot text messages. It is not surprising that Reader is a ringleader, but Zachary does not complain at all. He values flirty texts which he gets at random times of the day. They leave him in need for his lady. In fact, he was surprised how quickly he got involved. His only fear is not to let her know how much he cares. Even a week ago, he had a moment of weakness when he almost admitted how seriously he thought about their relationship. Luckily at last minute he bit his tongue, he doesn’t want to look like a desperate old man. Such words spoken too quickly can only frighten and ruin everything. He is aware that these days young women are independent and know what they want. And premature confession is not one of those things. He knows it, he read it on Reddit. For this reason Professor Adams can’t focus on paperwork. He leaning over his large desk, mindlessly looks at documents and tensely watches the slowly passing time on a nearby clock. He doesn’t even pretend he doesn’t listen steps on the stairs. And when she finally stands in his office he cannot help himself and gets up abruptly. After days of waiting, Reader feels that his lips kiss hers a little to harder, his hands grab her rougher than usual and immediately she knows what he needs. And she gives it with pleasure. In a hurry, with a smooth movement of hand, he takes off her underwear, raises the skirt and sits her on the desk. This time he takes her fast and hard, without typical finesse. Reader can feel how he tries unsuccessfully cover her lips with his mouth while he buries himself inside her. Suffice it to say, it’s one of those times when he comes first. However, Reader could not feel happier, at least until Zachary slips out of her and kneels in front of her still spread legs. At first she didn’t even register his change position when she felt his lips kissing her right there. Professor Adams does oral as he does everything else in his life: with passion and devotion. He is meticulous and enthusiastic in research, almost unbearable in his meticulousness. And maybe for now he has not confirmed what he feels for the Reader but at this point he shows it in great detail. When she looked at him like this, at her gorgeous, dearest man moving his head between her thighs she might think that she is, indeed, a luckiest girl in the world. She combs his silver hair and focuses for change on the impression of full-open kisses on her clit and wide tongue. In response to her heavy breath he growls low and buries his nose closer to her pussy while sliding tongue inside. Orgasm takes her by surprise. It hits her hard and this is the only sensible explanation what happened next. She holds his face firmly against her body as she pursues her own pleasure. Then three words of unplanned confession come out of her mouth: “I love you”. Zachary, still kneeling before her, freezing for a moment, surprised by the turn of events. Embarrassed and confused, she bends over him with desire to obliterate the specter of those little words that so stupidly escaped her lips. Just a second before the kiss, she records his surprised look, the pupils of his eyes widened in surprise. At that moment she thinks sourly this is not the best way to confess her feelings. Over time she becomes convinced, indeed, it was best way._

Zachary at first is shy about responding to your sexts, but then he began to have fun with them, especially when they began having pictures included, and he would send you some in return after asking if you want some. You didn’t tell him what time you would be returning, so he was hard at work planning out the upcoming week’s lesson plan, emailing students wanting clarification on a few topics when you showed up at his house and let yourself in with the key he gave you. He quickly put his laptop to sleep and set it aside and grabbed the condom he had been carrying around all day in hopes you would surprise him and come over. He calls out to you that he is in his office and to come in, and as soon as you do he grabs you and gives you a burning kiss. He pulls away and quickly asks if you want to fuck, and after getting consent he backs you towards his desk, taking off your already soaking panties and sets you on his desk. He is quick to lose his pants and roll on the condom. He feels good about the wide smile you have while he is the roughest he has ever been, still taking time to steal sloppy kisses from you. Before he knows it, he is coming and as soon as he has regained control he drops to his knees to make sure you come. His heart almost stops when he hears you say “I love you”, something he has been holding back from saying because it has only been a few months and he didn’t want to make things awkward and scare you away. When you moved to look into his eyes he saw your worried look and immediately returns the sentiment, “I love you too, sweetheart.” He then kissed you deeply. 

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190618821087/this-is-a-zachary-adams-idea-from-anon-monika-it)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: Yes, dirty and NSFW it describes me pretty well. Aww I like what you added here. Thank you so much for your work, it was fun to see Zachary's perspective. He is so thoughtful: he remembered the condom and asked for permission. He is a kepper, for sure! I also like how you played the whole sexting thing. That at first he is shy and then becomes bolder. (I bet he has a separate password folder on his phone with their best hot conversations and photos from Reader)  
> The best thing about Zachary and sexting is that he keeps his word and if he sends you text messages describing exactly what he wants to do with you he actually does it when you two are already in bed.

You’re welcome! I enjoyed writing it!

Zachary is very thoughtful. And he thinks ahead. He definitely has a separate, password secured folder where he saves all the photos and screenshots of his favorite conversations with you. And he definitely treats his sexts as more of pre-foreplay, and also a way to get one layer of consent for things he isn’t 100% sure you would want to do (most is stuff you want to do, you think more out of the box than he does, by nature). He is a man of his word, if he says he is going to do it, he is going to do it.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190621855112/monika-yes-dirty-and-nsfw-it-describes-me-pretty)


	18. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: Also, I began to wonder when Zachary has his solo time and photo file from the reader on his phone, how does he use them? Maybe you will write a nice impression on this topic if you feel like it. What is it like when he thinks about the reader and touches himself? What fantasies does he have for her? Is he fast or slow? Rough or gentle? Does he like to imagine her little delicate hands on his * cough * cock * cough *? Would he enjoy their size difference?  
> Or maybe he would have some sharper fantasy he doesn’t dare ask the reader in real life?

When his love is away for work or visiting family, solo time happens at least once a day, more often a few times. He likes to look at his folder of pictures from you, if you haven’t had time to send any new ones, and reads some of the screen shots. He starts out slow and gentle, lightly stroking himself. Then as he gets more worked up he sets his phone aside, imagining what he just read. He wishes it was you here touching him. He loves how your hand makes his cock seem bigger than it already is, his hands are just so damn big… when he is really worked up he reaches with his second hand to play with his balls and is fast and a bit rough while stroking himself. One time he moved on from what he read, fueled by some inner desire he had never felt before, imagining you telling him exactly what to do while he touches himself. He doesn’t look at kinky stuff at all, so he doesn’t know there is such thing as femdom, and feels weird asking you to boss him around. So he doesn’t. But that becomes his favorite thing to think about when you’re out of town or too busy to come over, you controlling him and telling him exactly what to do. Sometimes he will even say the commands out loud.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190622059782/monika-also-i-began-to-wonder-when-zachary-has)


	19. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: Woah! It was hot, like damn, girl! Oh my innocent, obviously Zachary. He doesn't have to worry, I will take care of him, I will be very good and gentle. The best lady he has ever had! There's something incredibly sexy about a big, strong, smart man like Professor Adams who gives himself to you like that. After some thought ... maybe he should tell me about this particular desire one day.

I have my moments 😂

I feel he wouldn’t exactly tell you, but one day you’d just tell him to lay on the couch and he would immediately be hard. You would flat out ask him if he liked being told what to do, and he would sheepishly admit that he did. After that (and completing what you had already started) you would sit with him and talk over what exactly he would want when you took control, and then once or twice a week, when both of you were up to it, you would take control and help make his fantasies come true.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190622283652/monika-woah-it-was-hot-like-damn-girl-oh-my)


	20. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: When you are a couple Zachary keeps your picture framed on the bedside table. This is a nice picture and he likes it very much. However... one more picture is hidden under it. It is nice as the first, but much more naughty. (You know about the second picture and you don't mind.) The purpose of the second picture is quite obvious, but sometimes there are evenings when Zachary is all alone at home and tired after work and he doesn't even have the strength to do anything sexy.  
> Then he likes to look at this second photo anyway: maybe the framing is not the best, maybe your makeup is slightly smeared and your hair is messy. But you lie completely naked and relaxed on his bed. Your cheeks are darker than usual, your lips are swollen and still wet. On your face this self-satisfied smile as you are after good sex, satisfied and carefree. And this view makes something good in his chest, something that is not only related to desire and carving

He has a nice, two sided frame on his nightstand. One side he has a nice picture he took of you on one of your dates to the observatory and planetarium, the other side is the naughty picture. He decided to take that picture of you one evening after returning with water and some snacks, seeing you so relaxed and happy laid out on his bed. He of course asked your permission to take the photo, and then to print it and add it to his frame. After a long day with out you around, when al he wants to do is lay in bed and think of you, he turns the frame to see that picture. Sometimes he will masturbate, but other times he will just look at it and smile. He just thinks about how happy you make him, how you’ve gotten him to experience so many new things in life (in and outside of being intimate). Does he eventually get hard anyways? Yeah. But those times he thi is of worshiping your body more than he already does.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190631857862/monika-when-you-are-a-couple-zachary-keeps-your)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I understood that now, Professor Adams is just a hopeless romantic, right? Who would have guessed? What do you think, what new non-intimate things does he experience when he is with her? Does she persuade him to do new things or just give him a sense of courage and confidence to try something different?

He definitely is. So so romantic. And so thoughtful that once he gets to know you better he changes the type of romantic gestures to fit you perfectly.

As for the new things, she takes him to new restaurants and to parties her friends host. She also shows him new movies and tv shows. And in general she shows him how to enjoy the world around him just a little more.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190640179172/ha-i-understood-that-now-professor-adams-is-just)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: I just imagined how he specially goes to the store and buys a whole packet of special photo paper to print only this particular photo on a home printer! Priceless, I can't stop giggling.😂😂😂 What a dork! I love him more and more.

He walks into the office supply store and asks the nice employee that asks if he needs help to show him the best photo paper they have in stock. He gets a packet and heads home, carefully loading it into his printer and prints out the photos of you. Then he carefully puts them in the frame and smiles to himself.

But now he has like 100 more sheets of paper. So he does what any reasonable person would do. Secretly makes you a scrapbook of pictures he has taken on dates with you to give you on your anniversary.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190640246202/monika-i-just-imagined-how-he-specially-goes-to)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: Aww, none of them is perfect, they have their merits and demeris but they are perfect for each other! As she can enliven him, Zachary can ground her a little. Like, maybe she is a little impulsive, wants everything immediately and this is not always a good thing. So he is here for her. A quiet place where she can come when things get fucked up.

They are perfectly imperfect! And definitely a perfect, complementary pair.

She brings variety to his life. Gives him more meaning besides teaching and being there for his students. Gets him out of the monotony of his routine that he fell into after his last disastrous date two years before he met you.

And he helps give you structure in your life. You weren’t a mess before he met you, not in the slightest. But you weren’t the best at planning ahead. He helped you with that. He also gives you a place to recharge and unwind after hard days. He is a great listener and will hold you close while you rant about what Jamie did at work _this_ time. And he obviously will talk with you about as much science as your heart desires.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190640496977/monika-aww-none-of-them-is-perfect-they-have)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: In fact, Professor Adams is the sweetest. Most at times like this when he doesn't even realize. And yes, I think their shared passion for science is very important for a long term. Each of them has their own interest, but they also have something that they enjoy doing together (and what a surprise it's not even sex!).

He is so oblivious to the general dating culture you were used to that he doesn’t know what he is doing is uncommon. Printing out his favorite photos of you to place around his house (naughty ones remain in his bedroom)? Why wouldn’t he want to see pictures of your smiling face when he goes about his day. Sending you random love notes or fun science facts via text? He knows you love little tid bits of information and he always wants you to remember he loves and cares about you. He thinks it is normal, and gets heated when you break the news to him, because why wouldn’t guys want to cherish the woman they love?

Science is what brought them together, and it will continue to be a binding topic through their lives together.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190640736552/monika-in-fact-professor-adams-is-the-sweetest)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: Professor Zachary Adams is such a great, caring partner, a truly dream guy. I want to see how you achieve professional success (publishing your first book, graduating and defending diploma with distinction, or maybe winning some competition for the best donuts in the city? - really, the choice is yours.) Objectively, it's not even such a big deal but for you, it's a huge step forward.  
> You are the center of attention, all these people congratulate you and you couldn’t be happier than you are today. In all the excitement, your man is standing a little behind, letting you shine. His whole attitude expresses pride and he is all like: “Yep, THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND, THAT’S MY BABY .” Supporting Zachary is the best! ️❤️

Ooh! I have no inkling of what reader would do, so whatever you feel like she just succeeded with works!

Your friends would throw you a party to celebrate your success. And of course Zachary would go with you. More people would be there than you thought would be there, and they make you give a speech about your new step in life. You’re nervous, having been put on the spot, and clutch to Zachary’s hand. He kisses your cheek and whispers that he is proud of you and to just think that you are just talking to him. As you get talking you let go of his hand and he takes a step back so you are taking all the attention. He gets the biggest grin on his face from watching watching you talk about something you’re so passionate about. He definitely is your biggest supporter and cheerleader.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190687451622/monika-professor-zachary-adams-is-such-a-great)


	26. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: What does their "boring", everyday sex look like? First oral for her. For her pleasure and because Zachary knows from experience that it is better when his partner is already well relaxed and wet. Then comes a time for their sweet love. They like not to hurry. Discover each other's bodies, find a way to touch the other in the best way possible. Zachary prefers a missionary position, and although for someone else it may be to vanillia, he likes that way.  
> (2)He likes how delicate you are, how fit against him completely. When he starts, he looks at you carefully checking if you are okay with his thickness. He starts moving slowly, at a steady pace. When he is with you like this, never rushing or making you uncomfortable, you can’t stop thinking that he is the most gentle lover you’ve ever had.  
> (3)He leans into your ear and whispers between kisses all this sweet nonsense about how good you are for him and how well you feel on his dick. And all this is fantastic, but sometimes turns into sweetest torture. Then you ask him for more. He’s starting to fuck you harder. He takes you with long, smooth movements along his entire length. As he knows you like best. So good and until the end. Another time, when you are too impatient you simple change position ride him until he comes.  
> (4) When it’s over, you are lying close together. And this is the end. Unless his hand slides off your belly and wanders down. First, for a long moment he only covers your pussy. Letting his big, warm palm lie there. He is waiting. Waiting if you are willing and give him permission by spread legs. If you do it, he starts very, very gently. Barely a shadow of touch on your lips. Then, a little more insistently, rubs your clit. Play more than striving for something specific.  
> (5)Maybe that’s why this last orgasm is so different from the previous ones. It doesn’t hit suddenly, it’s not the culmination. A rather gentle wave that washes you light and constantly. You are only half aware of Zachary’s vigilant gaze as he enjoys the sight of your pleasure. You stand like this for a long time. Sleepy and pleased. (And what do you think about it? The guy has strength! I am tired only from writing about it 😂)

For starters, just um, yes!

Zachary loves a second dessert when you’re staying the night and after you move in (because that definitely happens after like a year and a half). After a long day at work (at uni and then the science room) all he wants is to be close to you, so close to you. He’ll walk you backwards to his room, giving you sweet kisses along the way. He gently and oh so reverently takes off your clothes, letting you do the same. Then with the same care he lays you in the middle of his plush and cozy king size bed, laying your head on the pillows. He’ll kiss down your body, stopping at your breasts for a moment to suck and lick your nipples, then continue down to your pussy. Then he will meticulously eat you out, making you unravel at the seams. After you come he slips on the condom and rests his body over yours, paying close attention to your expression, even after numerous times together, just to make sure he doesn’t hurt you. He smiles and gently begins to thrust, stealing sweet kisses from you every few thrusts, always running his mouth about how beautiful and sexy you are, how good you feel, how much he is absolutely in love with you. When you ask for more, beg for more, he will speed up a bit, then rub your clit and angle his hips just right to hit that spot that just drives you wild. Sometimes he will be a tease after you two start experimenting, making his thrusts slower. That is when you flip the two of you, and he just smiles and continues his compliments as he watches you take what you want from him. And sometimes, he feels like he hasn’t done enough, even though he has made you come twice. He’ll pull your face close in your after cuddles, after he has made you go pee and cleaned each of you up. He has a certain smile when he knows you’re content and getting ready for sleep, and he will just teasingly place his hand on your mound, just rest it there. And when you spread your legs he just lazily rubs you, watching your expression change as he slowly builds you up. When your orgasm rushes through your system, he just smiles, whispers “I love you” and gives you a gentle kiss. And then he will hold you close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190716295957/monika-what-does-their-boring-everyday-sex)


	27. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: I think he may have a some kind of praise kink... as in intimate moments. He has internal compulsion to praise her. I don't even know if he is fully aware of it, but he just can't help himself and shut up for a moment. He just MUST say aloud what he likes about her. Maybe sometimes he talks about one word too much, things he would not necessarily admit in other circumstances. Then when she gently reminds him, his ears turn a little red - and oh, what wonderful ears Adam has!

Zachary definitely cannot shut up during sex. Like he has to talk, _has_ to tell you that he loves you (after you two finally say it to each other), his soul _demands_ him to tell you every little thing he enjoys about your body. When he gets too caught up in the feeling of you, his mind shorts out and he focuses on one part and just compliments it in as many ways as he can. But you can snap him out of it by smiling at him and placing a hand on his cheek, saying something along the lines of, “what other parts, baby? You’ve been talking about my collar bone for three minutes.” He will sputter for a moment, then blush, and move on to another part. And that blush definitely travels to his ears and chest.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190726020862/monika-i-think-he-may-have-a-some-kind-of-praise)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: I would like to add that I liked cery much part where he devotes attention to her breasts. I think it's an idea that needs further exploration. Speaking of which, do you think he's more of a "boobs" or "botty" type of guy? Or maybe just "I will adore every piece of my girlfriend's body" type of guy?

Zachary is definitely a “loves every part of his lady” man. And he especially loves any part you are insecure about. He could spend a whole day just covering your body with kisses, making sure every last inch gets some love.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190725586327/monika-i-would-like-to-add-that-i-liked-cery-much)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I love you with Prof Adams please? Thank you

He had called you over to run some ideas for Science Room episodes by you, just to see how you would like them before he pitched them to the network. You had been so receptive and began to help him come up with ideas for expirements to do and puns to include.

Then you got side tracked and began talking about other science things and how funny it would be to make an adult oriented version with cursing and the occasional adult themed topic.

You then proceeded to take one of the scripts he had just presented to you and began to act it out like you were him doing the adult version of the show. He laughed along and just watched you.

When you finished he walked up to you and gave you a kiss, “That was beautiful.”

You had tears in your eyes from laughing so much, “Yeah? I tried my best.”

He kissed you again, “I think I love you, (y/n).”

You beamed, “I think I love you, too, Zachary.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/616151030677274624/i-think-i-love-you-with-prof-adams-please-thank)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
